The Watkins marriage is shattered
In the beginning of a story that has ramifications in the current series incarnation, Robert Watkins discovers some lies about his wife, Allison. Audra, Dylan and Alex had come back from their househunting day in Smythewood. They had found some interesting places for them to live. Not a one of them suited what they were looking for, though. "It was like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Alex said. "And the needle was very small," Audra said. "I think we have an idea," Lana Whittaker smiled at Audra. "I don't know why we didn't even think of it before." "What?" Alex said, "Right now, we can take any idea possible." "Move into the House on Center," she smiled, "Anyssa and Bryan are." "That would be the best idea yet," Dylan said, "Anyssa said it would be fun. There is room enough for everyone and the house wings are set up enough for everyone to personalize it." "Which means you can personalize it to your heart's content," Lana said, "that was the first rule we set up when Amy Smythe and I bought the house." Just then, Marcia Williamson came up to the assembled group. "Hey, Marcia," Sheila smiled at her friend, "what's new?" "Hello, Marcia," Lana grinned, "how are you?" "A lot on my mind," she said, "I got word from my ex-sister in law. My brother was put into a hospital back in San Francisco. He's in a coma, and as such has to have some kind of care. So, I have been asked to move to San Fran to help look after him. I know that harpy he was married to was truly tickled about it. She didn't even BOTHER to hide her glee when she called me." "Sounds like a rough road, Marcia," Lana said, "when are you leaving?" "I have to leave tonight," she said, "I already told Anne what was going on, and she's going to give me a good recommendation to the San Francisco Police. I have already loaded the Penske and am on my way out of town, because I am driving cross country. I thought I had best tell you that." "What about sleep?" Sheila asked concerned, "aren't you going to be able to sleep on the way?" "A couple of times, yes," Marcia admitted, "but I will be on a time schedule." "You will be missed, Marcia," Dylan said, "but we hope your brother gets better." "I hope so too," Marcia said, "and I also hope that harpy of an ex-wife of his doesn't take any money from him!" "This woman sounds dreadful," Audra said, "does she have a name?" "Yes," Marcia said, sounding very bitter, "her name is Joanna Latimer! She never told anyone that she married my wealthy brother. Not even her siblings know about it. All I know about her family is that she has two sisters, Penny and Carrie, and a brother Steven." "Wait a second," Sheila said, "Anyssa told me about Penny Latimer. She is one of the most popular and principled lawyers in the country. She is a law whiz! She could do any branch of law with the same ease that she does corporate law!" "Maybe you can work for her, Marcia," Audra said. "Working for Penny would be fun," Marcia said, "but that would mean I have to deal with Joanna." "That's true," Sheila said, "hey, maybe I can have Anyssa talk to her for you." "That would work," Marcia said, "and Penny DOES know me." So, Anyssa talked with her law friend, Penny Latimer, and as it turned out, she DID have need of a forensic technician. Her partners at the law office had it all planned for her arrival. So, since Marcia had a long drive ahead of her, she said her farewells to the people she knew and loved in Harpers Falls, and began her cross-country trek to San Francisco. Sheila and Allen discussed the idea that Lana had put out for Dylan and the others to move into the House on Center. "Seems to be a great idea," Allen said, "this way, we're all together, and Aunt Vel will be pleased with that, I know." "I agree," Sheila said, "have you heard what your parents are doing?" "No," Allen said, "I talked with Catherine and Nicholas, and they said they may be taking a vacation to the South of France." "Has anything been said about your aunt, Victoria?" Sheila asked. "She's moving back to London," Allen said, "Grandmother Wentzel and Aunt Monica are moving back to Syracuse." However, things weren't as rosy as Allen thought they were. Meanwhile, at the Watkins house, Allison was packing her suitcase. She was furious. Robert stormed in, waving a piece of paper. "Allison, I demand that you tell me what is going on here!" Robert said angrily. "I have nothing to say to you," she seethed, "now you get out of here!" "Do not try to twist this around on me, Allison," Robert yelled, "Look at this, I had a DNA test taken! It said that Catherine is not my daughter! Explain THAT to me, if you would please!" Allison gasped. She was caught now! "I had an affair, well before you and I met," Allison said, "the guy impregnated me. And the child was Catherine." "Who was it?" Robert said, the betrayal evident on his face, "and why did it take a DNA test to have this happen?!" "I was ashamed!" Allison moaned, but unrelenting, "why do you have to act all huffy about something that happened nearly 30 years ago!" "Because it happened," Robert stormed, "it happened, and I can't trust you at all!" "What is going on here?" Joan Wentzel said concerned, "you two are tossing a pier six so loud, you could be heard all over the mansion." "Nothing," Robert said sullenly to his mother in law. "This, Mother," Allison thrust the paper to her mother. "This is a DNA test," Joan looked worried, "about Catherine." "Yeah," Allison said bitterly, "Robert just informed me in no uncertain terms that Catherine is not his daughter!" "And let me also inform you on this point," Robert said coldly, "I am leaving this house, leaving Harpers Falls, and leaving you!" Allison looked shocked; Joan looked at her daughter and son in-law. (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes